The invention relates to an arrangement for separating and sorting bank notes, including a feeder shaft and a transporting means for separated bank notes. A number of mechanic devices in which bank notes are withdrawn from different stacks while applying a suction pressure and are deposited in a common dispensing unit have already been proposed for delivering different bank notes. Usually, pivotable flaps are used for separating, appropriately diverting the flow of bank notes to be separated.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,045 an arrangement for sorting sheets is known, in which a sheet reaches a pair of pressing rollers via a feeding shaft. The rollers are arranged in a manner that the line connecting their axes of rotation is inclined with respect to a line which is perpendicular to the sheet feeding shaft. The pressing rollers are reversibly drivable, thereby enabling sorting by means of a preceding identification device on account of the different sense of rotation. During further transport, that arrangement requires the reversal of the moving direction and hence a high mechanical stress to be exerted on the article to be sorted.